nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Otherworldly Children
Bizarre, otherworldly children have appeared in Night Vale on several occasions. * In Eternal Scouts, hordes of mute children appear throughout town. During the Eternal Scouts induction ceremony, they attack the townsfolk, killing some and dragging others away. * In Subway, the City Council sends several bizarre, otherworldly children as messengers. * in ''Ghost Stories'''', ''the City Council sends an undead child as a messenger when issuing press release. Children from "Eternal Scouts" The strange mute children are first mentioned during Mayor Pamela Winchell's daily press conference, in which she produces "several colorful balloons from her mouth" and presents them to the children. The children "whom none of the reporters remember having been there just seconds before, and whom none of them recognized." It was said that after this, "the children thanked the mayor by vibrating and dissolving." Following the start of the Scout Ceremony, Cecil reported the following: : "Herds of strange, mute children are streaming out of the burlap tent, filling all public and private spaces and standing silently, as though awaiting an order from some unknown higher source. The Sheriff's Secret Police advise that the children are 'creepy' and that they are 'creeped out' by them. : "I myself count five in this recording booth with me. Exactly half of them boys, and half of them girls. Who knows for what purpose these children have come to us and to what end their action will take us. Who knows anything, actually, for sure? Let's go, surrounded and confused; vulnerable and trembling, to the weather." When the ceremony ends, following the Weather, the children have also disappeared. Cecil describes the events as such: : "The children that had surrounded us were ''not ''the threat we imagined. After their period of ominous silence, all they did was attack, savagely. Dragging many citizens with them into the tent over the vacant lot, out back of the Ralphs. Secret police indicate only ten or so people were taken, and maybe a dozen more killed. How foolish we were to worry." The last mention of the children directly in that episode, follows the description of the Eternal Scouts who are now preserved in glass cases outside City Hall. Cecil comments, "may all children who see them feel a swelling of pride -- except, that horde of mute children from some other world. Those children, hopefully, we will never see again." Children from "Subway" In Subway, the first child sent is described as being "a fair-haired, and hollow-eyed child, which they've sent with the denial tattooed on his inner lip; 'never approved', it reads." Cecil then goes on to interrupt the broadcast to ask if any listeners would like the child because he's never quite sure what to do with the messenger children the City Council sends. He goes on to express that he's "not even sure if the children are completely sentient, this one just stares blanky ahead". However, the child wanders off before he can continue. Shortly after this, a "different dead-eyed child" turns up at the studio, this one manages to communicate with Cecil via complex facial expressions. As he relays this child's message, he refers to it as a "really unsettling zombie child", but this is the final mention of the second child. Later, Cecil is handed a press release from another small child, and it is descibed as having "such deep blue eyes" and "so many freckles". He goes on to say "he is smiling and there is something dark moving behind his teeth. The press release is covered in roaches. Now the boy is leaving, and I hear a rapid but faint clicking sound." The last child arrives just at the end of the show. "This one is faceless, covered in denim and dust, with a long swoop of ruley brown hair covering what would be the right eyebrow. The child is holding a handwritten note." The child from "Ghost Stories" The child is sent by the City Council as a messenger for their press release. According to Pamela Winchell, he has " grey complexion and glowing yellow eyes and complete lack of facial expression." As Cecil isn't aware that he is supposed to send the child back home when after the message is delivered, the child stays at the station for about a month until Pamela Winchell finally takes him home. She also states that the children are innocent, but not very smart. The child communicates by making strange noises. His name is probably Bumpfbumbfffgggwq.Category:Subplot Category:Characters